witchfandomcom-20200224-history
Peter Cook
Peter Cook is Taranee's older brother, the son of Theresa and Lionel Cook, and the current boyfriend of Cornelia Hale. He currently attends a college and lives away from home with three of his friends in a small apartment. Personality Peter is a very easygoing guy that doesn't let much upset him and always tries to see the brighter side of things. He is very perceptive of others' feelings and tries to cheer them up if he senses that their down. He is fiercely protective of his loved ones and would do anything for them. If they needed a shoulder to cry on, an ear to listen or whatever else, he is always there. He is very dependable and would drop everything and come to a loved one's side if they needed him, something he would do even if they hadn't asked. Something which he did for Taranee. Chronology: Comic Book Issues Early Life Peter was born to Theresa and Lionel Cook. A few years later, his parents adopted his younger sister, Taranee. He was not aware of this fact until years later.Issue 78: Fire Before moving to Heatherfield, they lived in a town called Sesamo (called Sesame in the English translation) filled with mountains. During the summers in Sesamo, Peter would teach Taranee how to ski.Issue 109: Green Truth Move to Heatherfield Peter was very excited to move to Heatherfield as he would get to experience the town's surf, something he could never try in his hometown of Sesamo.Special Issue: The Year Before When he arrived, he met a girl named Irene. Peter enjoyed hanging out with her and they dated for a while. The pair broke up, however, and they eventually lost contact with each other.Issue 77: Of All the Stars Peter took Cornelia to Karmilla’s one-night-only concert, but the date was nothing but awkward and silent. As Peter was about to confess his feelings to Cornelia, he was unwittingly attacked by Folkner and his Ragorlangs, along with everyone else attending the concert. After being freed from the Ragorlang’s grasp, he tried to talk to Cornelia, but she had other thoughts. Cornelia grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, which he happily reciprocated.Issue 74: Whisked Away The pair began to date each other. Moving Out Peter started looking for and found a small two bedroom apartment with three of his friends; Stan, Roger and Richard. Peter withheld the information for several months, waiting for the right time to announce it, but wasn't ready to break the news to his mom yet, so he confided in his little sister instead. Unbeknownst to him though, his mother was listening to everything outside his door. She entered his room and they talked about him moving out.Issue 75: As You Were, You Are Now Over the following days, Peter packed his stuff in boxes and received help from several people, including Taranee and Cornelia. Taranee made it known to him that she would miss him, and he jessed that he wasn't going to move out so quickly. Last Days at Home Peter spent his last days at home packing, cleaning his room and hanging out with his girlfriend. Since Taranee had gone away to camp, he had Cornelia come over to help. As Peter did work, Cornelia looked through his old photos and found one of his past girlfriends, Irene, but he assured her that that relationship ended a long t ime ago. Later on, Peter met Cornelia at the movie theater for a date. He quickly noticed that Cornelia was feeling down, and he reassured her that things with Irene were long over. Cornelia then mentioned that she was reminded of her first love, Caleb, but reassured Peter that she loved him. Hearing her words, Peter dragged her to the photobooth for them to take pictures and remember that moment. On the last day of vacation, Peter and Cornelia had a date on a rooftop, stargazing. They laid out blankets to sit on and watched the stars go by, with soda drinks on the side. Peter then moved out over the following days. Living with Friends As soon as the four boys moved in, they created a pigsty in their home. Clothes, dirty laundry, and food was strewn about their floors and walls. The boys, however, didn't seem to care much. Peter kept in touch with Cornelia with hand-written letters, even though both of them had computers and cellphones, as they deemed it romantic. He would constantly brag about his girlfriend to his roommates. News about Taranee Shortly after settling in, he received a call from his father about Taranee and her discovery of the fact that she was adopted. The news came as a surprise to Peter and he rushed back home to be by Taranee's side. He confirmed to her that, blood or no blood, they would always be siblings. As soon as the dust settled, Peter went back to his apartment. College Life Peter went on a vacation with his family, friends, and girlfriend. While teaching Cornelia how to surf, a gust of wind blew them off their board. Peter saved Cornelia from being pulled under. Later, Peter performed a set on stage with Cobalt Blue.Issue 89: The Key to Summer After the holiday was over, he went back to his apartment. Peter spent the summer with his friends and family. At the end of summer, Peter, Matt, and Stephen planned a night to watch the stars, on the beach, with the girls. Peter picked up supplies alongside his sister and Hay Lin, but he got carried away with the decorations and furniture, resulting in him being chastised by Taranee. Later, as he was preparing to leave for the beach, he found that his tires had melted into the road (thanks to Taranee). Despite having to throw his original plans out the window, he still enjoyed the stars with his friends while cuddling with his girlfriend. Issue 101: A Rising Star Alternate Timeline In an alternate timeline, Peter continued to date Cornelia all the way into their adult years and the pair became engaged to one another.Issue 50: Forever Magic It is unknown if this Peter knew about Taranee's or Cornelia's pasts as guardians. Chronology: TV Series Abilities Relationships Taranee Peter loves his little sister, Taranee, and would do anything for her. Cornelia W.I.T.C.H. Peter is unaware of W.I.T.C.H.; and his sister's & girlfriend's involvement with the group. Appearances Comics : This list is incomplete. Animated Series Trivia *Peter is the only person with a younger sibling in the current group of Guardians. *Despite being several years older than Taranee, he didn't realize that she was adopted until she found out years later. How he missed the fact that his mom never had a baby bump is beyond explanation. *Peter's name is derived from the Greek Petros meaning stone.Behind the name: Peter Highly appropriate since his girlfriend is the Guardian of Earth. **More than that, the name Cornelia is the feminine form of Cornelius.Behind the name: Cornelia, accessed March 16, 2012 In the New Testaments, Cornelius is a centurion who is directed by an angel to seek a man named Peter.Behind the name: Cornelius, accessed March 16, 2012 References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Earth Category:Heatherfield Category:Humans Category:Male Characters